Sintharia
|Przynależność = Czarne stado Stado zmierzchu |Stanowisko = Pierwsza małżonka Deathwinga (dawniej) Przywódczyni czarnego stada |Lokacja = Leże Smoków Pustki Dolina Cienistego Księżyca Bastion Zmierzchu ( ) Grim Batol |Status = Martwa (wiedza) Możliwa do zabicia ( ) |Rodzina = Deathwing (małżonek) Nefarian (syn) Onyxia (córka) Sabellian (syn) Neltharaku (syn) Dargonax ("syn") Mordenai (wnuk) Zoya (wnuczka) Onyxien (wnuczka) Wrathion (wnuk, prawdopodobnie) |Instancja = Bastion Zmierzchu }} Sintharia, znana także jako Sinestra lub Lady Sinestra, była dawną, pierwszą małżonką Deathwingq i matką Nefariana oraz Onyxii. Do niedawna była uważana za martwą. Jej eksperymenty prowadziły do stworzenia stada smoków zmierzchu, którego planowała użyć do rządzenia Azeroth. Jej plany nigdy nie doszły do skutku, a jej śmierć przyszła z rąk jej własnej kreacji, smoka zmierzchu Dargonaxa. Biografia Sintharia była kiedyś pierwszą małżonką Nelthariona, znanego później jako Deathwing. Urodziła kilkoro z najbardziej nikczemnych dzieci czarnego aspektu: Nefariana i jego siostrę, Onyxię. Po tym, jak Nelthariona i resztę czarnego stada pochłonęło szaleństwo, zdeformowany Deathwing próbował spłodzić nowe potomstwo ze swoimi partnerkami, sprawiając Sintharii wielki ból oraz pozostawiając blizny i poparzenia, które płonęły i parzyły ją do końca życia. Sintharia jest jedyną znaną małżonką czarnego Aspektu, która przeżyła. Około pięćset lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu, Sintharia podjęła próbę zniszczenia Kirin Tor klątwą, która uniemożliwiała magom korzystanie z ich magii. Jej plan został częściowo udaremniony przez Korialstrasza, małżonka Alexstraszy, a kiedy Sintharia została pokonana, wielu wierzyło, że jest martwa. Jednak ona przetrwała, opuściła jej partnera i dzieci, przyjmując postać Lady Sinestry. Imieniem tym posługiwała się również w postaci smoka. Po zniknięciu Niszczyciela oraz śmierci Nefariana i Onyxii, Sinestra na nowo uwierzyła w kontynuowanie planu jej rodziny - stworzeniu wyższej rasy smoków w celu rządzenia Azeroth. Zbierając każdy fragment Duszy Demona jaki mogła znaleźć, a także odnajdując Zgubę Balacgosa, Sinestra wykorzystała te artefakty, razem z jajami różnych stad, które zebrała na przestrzeni wieków oraz pojmanym smokiem pustki Zzeraku, by stworzyć stado smoków zmierzchu. Jednym z pierwszych z tej nowej smoczej rasy był Dargonax, którego uważała za swe dziecko. Jej stare nemesis, Korialstrasz, razem z innymi jak Zzeraku, niebieski smok Kalecgos, czarodziej Rhonin, Vereesa Windrunner oraz kapłanka draenei Iridi, położyli kres jej działaniom. Kiedy już wtedy niestatbilne pomoce Dargonaxa ostatecznie się zdestabilizowały, spalił się, pociągając "matkę" ze sobą. Korialstrasz wierzył, że ostatnie, gniewne spojrzenie Sintharii mogło spocząć na nim. World of Warcraft Wizyta Sintharii w Zaświecie może być obserwowana w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Lady Sinestra jest npc 73 poziomu znajdującą się w Obozie Smoczych Paszcz w spornym terytorium Doliny Cienistego Księżyca. Wykorzystuje swe przebranie krwawej elfki na spotkaniu z Dowódcą Mor'ghorem, przedstwiając się jako emisariuszkę czarnego stada smoków. Spotkanie z Dowódcą Mor'ghorem :Lady Sinestra, w smoczej formie, ląduje i przemienia się w jej formę elfa. Dwaj Strażnicy Smoczych Paszcz zastępują jej drogę. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 'Kataklizm' Po wskrzeszeniu jej przez jej małżonka, Sinestra powróciła w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Będzie znajdować się w Bastionie Zmierzchu, dostępnym jedynie po ukończeniu ostatniego starcia w instancji w trybie Heroicznymhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aps0rBTwJB4 Na podstawie jej obecności w Bastionie, pojawia się domniemanie, że to ona prowadzi zza kulis klan a, Młot Zmierzchu, w imieniu czarnego stada. Obecność jaj wskazuje na to, że obserwowała wyląg. Podczas walki przeciwko niej, można zobaczyć różne smoczątka zmierzchu oraz pomniejsze smoki zmierzchu, to wskazuje na dalszą "hodowlę" stada smoków zmierzchu dla jej partnera. Wydaje się że została pokonana przez bohaterów wspomaganych przez Calena do momentu jego śmierci. Pojawia się w radzie Bastion Zmierzchu z kilkoma śladami pazurów na jej ciele z płonącą żółtą krwią pod nimi, jako rezultatem prób Deathwinga do spółkowania z nią w jego okaleczonym i płonącym stanie, ranami, które nigdy się nie wyleczą, ani nie zamkną. Filmy 10 osobowa wersja Heroiczna Wideo w serwisie Youtube 25 osobowa wersja Heroiczna Wideo w serwisie Youtube Ciekawostki * Jej zbroja to pancerz 6 rzędu dla łowców, a model smoczycy dzieli z Onyxią. * W Kataklizmie pojawia się tylko od pasa w górę, podobnie jak Kil'jaeden. * Imię Sinestra nie należy do konwencji nazw dla stada zmierzchu, jednakże jej pierwotne imię Sintharia należy do nazewnictwa czarnego stada. Jej imię powinno brzmieć "Sinestriona" lub też "Sinthariona" (jako, że kobiety ze stada zmierzchu używają sufiksu -iona, jak np. Valiona). Jednakże, prawdopodobnie, Sinestra wybrała to imię by odrzucić swe korzenie. Odnośniki Linki zewnętrzne {{Succession|'Onyxia'| Bastionie Zmierzchu Bastionie Zmierzchu Bastionie Zmierzchu en:Sintharia de:Sintharia es:Sintharia fr:Sintharia Kategoria:Undead dragon Kategoria:Czarne stado smoków Kategoria:Night of the Dragon Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley (Outland) NPC